This invention relates to a method of manufacturing shoes, particularly to a method in which the insole is bonded to the outsole when the outsole is fabricated.
Conventionally, in making a shoe, it is necessary to fabricate the insole and the outsole separately and then cement them together by using an adhesive. The outsole is made by blending suitable raw materials and then injecting them into a metal mold. Such a process can only offer a molded outsole of a single color. During the injection molding, since it is necessary to provide high pressure for injection, the process can not be controlled to provide a foamed outsole having a density less than 0.8. The density of the foamed outsole is usually greater than 0.8, thus resulting in a high weight outsole.
Furthermore, in making an upper having combined colors, different colored plastic segments are required to be combined together by sewing which is a time consuming task. In addition, if the edges of each segments are not folded during sewing, the finished upper may not present a good appearance.